A spatial resolution of a general microscope is limited by diffraction limit. Thus, existing microscopes have a problem that once a light wavelength and a numeric aperture are determined, the spatial resolution cannot be increased beyond a certain level.
The inventors of this application have proposed a fluorescence microscope to improve the spatial resolution (Patent Literature 1). In this fluorescence microscope, observation is performed based on saturation components of fluorescence.